World Gone Mad
by Mokuba-chan
Summary: PG13 for suggestive dialogue Seto wakes up in an AU where everything is weird. And I mean VERY weird and chaotic. And why is Mokuba the CEO of KaibaCorp? COMPLETE!
1. The morning of that day

World Gone Mad  
  
Chapter 1: The Morning of that Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO and YYH (including "Yume Yume Hakusho")  
  
If there is any spelling mistakes or anything wrong...Whoops. I got the idea for this fic from Eizou (I think I spelled that right) Hakusho (It could also be called Yume Yume Hakusho...I think—I can't remember since I read about it long ago) Anyway it is a special video thing from Yuu Yuu Hakusho that had a story similar to this (I made mine different a bit)  
  
~  
  
It was dark. Very dark. Nothing could be seen in the thick black fog. A tall figure stood alone in the darkness. One could think that he was waiting for an answer, a calling so he could figure out where he was. But that wasn't true. This person did not look lost, just confused.  
  
"Where am I?" The male asked himself.  
  
"Kaiba." Another figure stepped toward the male that was talking to himself.  
  
"Yuugi?!" The thick black fog disappeared as he yelled out his rival's name.  
  
"It's time to know who the best is!" Yami Yuugi slipped his deck of cards in to the duel disk.  
  
"I will beat you!" A duel disk appeared on Kaiba's arm.  
  
"Honey?" A female voice called out. "Honey?" She repeated.  
  
"What?!" The tall older Kaiba looked around him to see where the voice came from.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
"Honey..." She called out again.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Seto turned back to face his rival. "Let's duel!!"  
  
"Kaiba..." The duelist closed his eyes and slowly turned his back to him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Seto shouted out to Yami Yuugi. "Where are you going! Come back here and duel me!"  
  
Yami Yuugi kept his back to the CEO and started walking into the black fog. Seto did not know why this was happening, and he did not want it to happen.  
  
"Yuugi! Come duel me!" The angered Kaiba called out once more. "Yuugi!" He began to run up to him, but he couldn't catch up. No matter how fast he ran, the skilled duelist just kept getting farther and farther away. Yami Yuugi eventually faded into the fog. Seto wasn't able to see him anymore, or even himself. He could only see darkness.  
  
"Honey!"  
  
A loud thud sound awoke Seto. The brunette observed the room he was in and realized that he had a dream. Another thing he found out is that he had fallen off his bed.  
  
"It was a dream?" Seto stood up. Once he did, while gazing around his surroundings his head filled with confusion.  
  
"This isn't my room..."  
  
"Finally you're awake!" A blonde haired woman spoke, she looked somewhat angered. Her hair was down to her waist and she was wearing a light blue skirt, a white tank top and a pink apron.  
  
The blue-eyed duelist stood up and continued to have a confused look on his face, only now it had a shocked look to it also.  
  
"Well go get dressed!" She gently pulled on Seto's pajama collar.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why am I here!?!" He glared at her, expecting answers to come pouring out.  
  
"Stop playing around hon--"  
  
"What a second! I know you!" Seto jumped back from even more shock.  
  
"You're the woman duelist!" Once again he glared at her. "Why am I here?! Answer me!!"  
  
"Would you stop yelling?" The female stomped closer to Seto.  
  
"Has that dream messed with your mind?!?" She pulled the young man toward her. "I'm Mai, your wife!"  
  
"How did you know I was dreaming?! And you're not my wife!" Seto protested.  
  
"Here we go again with the yelling..." Mai mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I think I would know that you were dreaming since I could hear you talking in your sleep about dueling and a voice." She then walked over to a shelf and picked up a framed picture.  
  
"...And I am your wife. This is a picture of our wedding day." To show she was right, Mai flashed the framed picture at her 'husband.'  
  
"This has got to be a dream...It has to be..." Seto repeated to himself, attempting to ignore Mai.  
  
"I am your wife!" Mai's voice rose as she set down the picture.  
  
"I have no wife!" To avoid Mai, Seto jumped on his bed and crawled under his covers.  
  
"This is just a dream! I'm going to wake up any minute!"  
  
"Stop this nonsense and get up! You have to go to work!" Mai yelled and tried to pull Seto off the bed but she failed.  
  
"I got it!" The Kaiba popped out of his covers and rushed into the closet door on the other side of the room.  
  
"Finally" She exhaled loudly.  
  
Kaiba Seto re-entered the room dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants. He laughed quietly to himself because of an idea he had thought up of.  
  
"Why didn't I think of this earlier..." He spoke to himself quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Mai barely heard what he said but she was interested in finding out what he was musing about.  
  
"I'm going to Kaiba Corporation." The brown-haired Kaiba passed his 'wife.'  
  
"Don't you remember? Mokuba is CEO of the company now." She hugged Seto.  
  
Disgusted in the weird situation he was in, Seto gently pushed Mai away from him, but in a way that said 'don't touch me.' Mai didn't know whether to yell at him for the way he treated her or not. She just stood there while she watched her so-called lover run to the front door and struggle to put on his shoes quickly.  
  
"This is insane!" Seto yelled out as he exited the apartment.  
  
As Seto stepped out of their apartment she stopped spacing out. "You can't go to Kaiba Corporation!" Mai ran to the open front door. "You have to go to your job at the bank!"  
  
While running down the hall Seto shouted back an answer. "I don't work at a bank!" He continued to run at a fast speed.  
  
"Yes you do!" The 'wife' of the elder Kaiba yelled back, Seto could tell she was furious but he didn't care.  
  
But before Mai could call out to him to come back after she finished her sentence, Seto was gone.  
  
*******  
  
While Seto ran, he began to talk to himself in his head.  
  
'Where the hell am I? Is this some sort of nightmare? If it is....How am I going to get myself to wake up?' He was going to continue his thoughts, but it was cut short due to the fact that Seto tripped and fell in a puddle. This happened because he was too focused on his thinking instead of where he was going.  
  
"God damn it!" Angered by his stupid actions Kaiba wanted to get to his work even sooner so he ignored his wet clothes, stood up and rushed to Kaiba Corporation.  
  
~  
  
r&r 


	2. Confused Overall

World Gone Mad

Chapter 2: Confused overall

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

"Mokuba! Mokuba! Answer me!" Seto called out to his only brother as he attempted to out run the guards that were after him in Kaiba Corp.

"I told you! Mr. Mokuba said no one was to bother him no matter what and no matter who!" One of the three guards replied in a rude tone.

"Mokuba!"

"What the hell is this noise out here?!" A younger boy with long black hair down just a bit past his shoulders appeared out of a door. He was wearing formal shoes, nice black pants with cuffs at the bottom, a white button up long sleeved shirt with a green tie. He also was wearing glasses.

"Mokuba?! Is that you?" Seto jumped back from the shock of seeing his brother wearing what he was wearing and that he looked a bit older.

"Yes it is. Now what is your problem, brother?" He asked in a slightly annoyed manner.

"What are you doing here? Wearing those clothes and doing my job?!" Seto asked. There were so many questions that needed to be asked from all the weird things going on. He just had to know the answers!

"We've been through this already, I'm taking care of Kaiba Corp now. You should be retired and relaxing for the rest of your life. Haven't your friends Jounouchi and Rebecca talked about this with you many times before?" Mokuba sighed. He felt that he was talking to a kid.

"Friends? What friends?! That mediocre duelist will never be my friend! He is a loser. And what makes you think I am friends with the US champ?" Everything was so confusing and annoying to the older Kaiba now. Since when did people think Rebecca and Jounouchi were his friends?

"Yes, they are your friends. I bet you anything Mai has called them up and sent them over here to talk some sense into you."

"How would she know I would come here?!" Asked Kaiba.

"Oh please brother, you are so predictable." The young Kaiba crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he smirked.

"Darling!" A female called out loudly as she ran into the room and hugged Seto tightly.

""Jeez Rebecca, he has a wife." Jounouchi spoke as he entered in the room.

"I was only greeting him like I do with every other guy friend I have." She winked.

"Hey! Get off me, girl!" Seto ordered while at the same time trying to pull Rebecca off him.

"What's gotten into you?" She let go of the brown haired Kaiba as she stepped back.

"Looks like he's being all crazy today." Mokuba guessed as he typed on his laptop.

"Don't speak to me like that Mokuba. It is rude." Seto gave him a stern look.

"Stop being serious all the time. You know sister doesn't like it when you are like that." Mokuba added.

"Since when do I have a sister?" Kaiba blinked in confusion. Everything was just getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone and hit your head or something? How can you forget everything about your life?" Mokuba looked surprised.

"Brother!" A younger girl ran inside Mokuba's office. She had long beautiful orange hair.

"The mediocre's sister?!" Seto pointed at the girl. "What is she doing here!?"

"Silly brother." The girl grinned. "I'm your sister, Shizuka; remember?"

"What?!"

"Is he going crazy again?" She whispered to Mokuba.

"Mmhm." Was all he said as he nodded while sighing some papers.

"I am not going crazy!" Seto shouted at his brother and so-called sister.

"Oh! Before I forget to tell you all...I'm getting married!" Shizuka clapped her hands in excitement.

"You're only 17, you are too young!" Mokuba's glasses fell off his face; now it was his turn to be shocked and angry!

"See I was going to get married to Yuugi at first, but then I couldn't..." She started.

"What?! I thought you and Yuugi were dating?" Rebecca asked.

"We were, but we broke up. See he got together with Anzu...They became crooks, the best thieves ever I might say, didn't you see they stole over one billion's worth of American dollars a couple of months ago in the news? They are now on the run! Anyway..."

"What?!" Seto said once more. He thought he had heard and seen enough weird things in this day, but it turns out there was still more to go!

Shizuka and the others ignored Seto's confusion and continued their conversation; "Well so I can't be with Yuugi so I got together with Malik!" As she finished her sentence Malik entered in the room.

"No way!" Mokuba slammed his fists on his desk. "There is no way in hell you are marrying him!"

"Why?! Is it because I'm black?!" Malik glared at Mokuba. He was very offended.

"What the hell is going on?!" Seto held his hands out in front of him. This had to be the worst moment in his life ever. While he was still confused, everyone around him was arguing and yelling. Could this all be real? And if so, could it get any worse? Probably.

"Hello dear!" Mai waved to Seto as she entered in the now even more crowded office.

"Oh god no..." Seto mumbled as he put his hand on his head.

"Guess who I brought with me?" She began.

"A assassinator who has come to put me out of my misery?" The older Kaiba replied. Deep inside him he was kinda hoping that was who it is.

"No silly! Your son! Jeez, you make up the funniest and weirdest things ever!" She laughed.

"MY SON?!" Seto choked out.

"Yes, your son." She glared at him slightly. "Have you already forgotten about him?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hi father!" A young boy with green-like haired cheered.

"NOA IS MY SON?!" Kaiba Seto yelled again.

"Yes he is! Are you that stupid to have forgotten?!" Now Mai was angry and she too began to yell.

"I don't care who the hell you are, I'm going to marry Shizuka and she is going to move with me to Eygpt!" Malik spat. The argument between Mokuba, Malik and Shizuka was heating up.

"She's my sister and I say no!" Mokuba answered angrily.

"Well I can make my own decisions!" Shizuka yelled. She was trying to keep herself in the argument as well.

"You are so damn annoying!" Malik's anger was erupting. "You know I could just take this bat that is conveniently placed on the floor and whack you to death with it?!" He looked Mokuba in the eye without flinching.

"I dare you to!"

"I'll just swing this back behind me, then at full force I'll swing it at you!" And just as he said he would, he swung the bat behind him, but he ended up doing something he hadn't planned on. He hit Seto which caused him to get knocked out.

"What a K.O.!!" Jounouchi said out of no where. But he soon regretted what he said due to the fact Rebecca elbowed him for his rude comment.

"Ow!"

"Brother!" Mokuba and Shizuka called out in usion the moment they saw him collapse to the floor.

It was dark. Nothing was able to be seen. Seto was then suddenly standing in a pitch black area.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud. Where had everyone gone off to? Or was it he who was the one who went off?

"Was that all a dream?" He continued to ask questions to himself.

Was it a dream? Something he had dreamed up of? Was he still dreaming? And more importantly, where the hell was he?!

He was sitting on his bed in his real room. It looked just the way it had looked the last time he saw it. Not a sound was heard in his room. The older Kaiba felt comfortable with the calm environment he was in. He was glad to finally have his old life back and that what he had gone through was all just a terrible nightmare.

Or was it?

The End

Pretty random and weird chapter, right? Guess you really can call the world Seto was in mad, right? Ha ha ha....ahem. Yes, I know it wasn't funny.

Tell me how it was; r&r!


End file.
